battlecraftccgfandomcom-20200216-history
World of BattleCraft
In the void of space amongst the stars lies Asteras, a world rich with a source of magical power known as Magna. Great nations and forces are often at war over the usage and collection of Magna. At the start of time the early races learned to wield and use Magna which started the spark of civilization. They grew and explored their world until coming upon an abundance of Magna in the mountains of Qaranth with the promise of power. Great nations formed around Qaranth and the races prospered in a golden age. All good things come to an end and a great earthquake plunged the city nations of man, elves and the other races into the depths of the world. A long time passed and the races rebuilt over time starting new nations and kingdoms. As Magna sources depleted, the nations grew wary of their differences which eventually erupted in a great war known as the Crystalline War. The war lasted for 50 years which ended in a great cataclysm that devastated the surrounding lands and awakened many dangers to Asteras. It is now 5 years after the war and the factions have declared a temporary cease-fire that will not last for long as many events spin to bring the factions once again to the brink of war. |} The Alliance are made up of western kingdoms led by an Order of Knights. They are governed by a code of chivalry and brotherhood. The Alliance value honor and progress. They strongly believe in spreading their ideologies and the advancement of civilization though politics and will not hesitate to use force in order to unite the world in their vision. The alliance are expansionist and their military might is impressive. They also have strong ties with the dwarven people. The current elected leader of the Alliance is Lord Protector Valius Magnus from the Kingdom of Bremen. |} The Qabal comprises of many diverse clans shrouded in mysticism and rituals. They are constantly outmaneuvering each other but are united by a common prophecy that overrides all other concerns. The people of Qabal believe that they are destined to save the world of Asteras from a great danger in the future. The Qabals are largely opposed to the unnatural accumulation and usage of large quantities of magna as their prophecy suggests a great calamity when that happens. The Qabals diversity and natural stealth makes them dangerous opponents in and out of battle. Most of the Qabal are nomadic in nature with the greatest clans having great trains of caravans that can rival small cities. |} Not much is known about the forces of Chaos. Some said that they are infernal beings summoned into Asteras by forbidden magic during the Crystalline War, while others thinks that they has always been in Asteras but has been bidding their time to attack. Nevertheless, the Chaos invaders are hell-bent on conquering and warping Asteras and they have shown up in great numbers during the Crystalline War. A magical ward put up by the Qabals at the end of the Crystalline War has trapped the Chaos legions in the Qaranth wastelands and sealed their portal. However recently the ward has mysteriously weaken and Chaos started to emerge again. |} The forest-dwellers of Nature are primarily secluded in its own borders, rarely venturing out of the sacred Forest of Eruilean. Its inhabitants are very protective of their home and outsiders are regarded with suspicion. The Forest of Eruilean deters invaders through its combination of shifting trees, vigilant Elven archers hidden ready to ambush and fairies that conjure mesmerizing illusions to confuse and delude would-be intruders. If those defences falter, then the whole forest comes alive with menacing beasts, Treefolks and Elven berserkers ready to pounce. |} The Twilight Council rules the Twilight faction, otherwise known as the Denizens of the Dark to the people of Asteras. Much of the history of the Twilight faction and how the Twilight Council came to be are shrouded in mystery, while scholars that try to, have mostly disappeared without a trace. What is known of their mysterious beginnings is connected to the Lich King, who is rumored to have dabbled into Magna manipulation, in ages past. The Twilight faction frequently wages war with the inhabitants of the Forest of Eruilean, eager to unlock the secrets of the creatures that have a natural affinity to Magna. |} The Unaligned is not a faction in itself but consists of the other denizens of Asteras and offworlders that currently do not have an affliation with any of the five major factions of Asteras. These include the Mercenaries - those that ply their trade in war, offering their services to the highest bidder.